


Xabier

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Xabier

For a while your smile was perfect

and in your eyes the truthful sight of a real man

but then again I was missing the service of a young boy who’s never loved before,

He was perfect. No, no, WE were perfect. You know how when you’re growing up you dream of the man that you’re going to eventually meet and fall madly in love with? This was it. Exactly how I had imagined it. He would be tall, handsome, and he would sweep me off of my feet completely. He was my salvation. In a time when my only friend was the bottom of a bottle, he was my salvation. I clung to him. Nothing else mattered but the man before me. And as we lay together, a tangled, spent mass of limbs, I brushed my fingertips down the length of his arm and nuzzled my face against his shoulder, I thought to myself ‘this man is perfect, I will never find a love like this again.’ He told me, as he pressed a kiss goodnight to my lips, that he felt like a boy who had never felt love before.

Our walks at night in the city were endless we felt like teenagers filled with passion and hope

We rented cars, found jacuzzis and a nice waitress and were tempted by the cloudy lights and the noisy weddings, oh

This was true adventure. Like I said, he swept me off my feet. With every little thing he did, every gesture, I fell more and more in love with this strange, sad and mysterious Spanish man. He’d hold my hand as we took walks around the city. His coat wrapped tightly around him, his head down. I used to think that he was just looking down at our hands, the way our fingers entwined with each other’s so perfectly. His hands were larger than mine, they engulfed my smaller ones, kept them safe and warm in the winter. We were barely apart for a measure of weeks. Every night we spent in my tiny Madrid apartment, dimly lit by a string of lights and the street light streaming through the window. It was hard, for me at least, to keep my mouth from his. I had an endless desperation to be near to him, to be enveloped in his embrace. Such a passionate relationship, I had never seen before outside a romance novel. I could not leave him. We found our own fun, anything we did would be spontaneous and I would leave these suggestions down to him. He would hire the most extravagant cars, the most luxurious hotel rooms, take me to the fanciest restaurants…I knew his job, I knew his life. I knew where he went when he went home, back to his wife.

For a while all of our clothes were strangers and picked each day a new and rare costume of love.

I couldn’t be apart from you. You consumed my thoughts completely. I needed you like I needed oxygen. When we touched it felt like you had set a trail of gasoline alight, and the fire just kept on spreading.

I’ve seen you walk around the block and you do certainly walk like a stranger

She gave you the choice, and you chose right, but darling…it was an honour to have been loved by you.


End file.
